It is known to use structural spokes to transfer loads from a bearing casing to an outer structural ring of a gas turbine engine. For instance, such spokes may be found in mid-turbine frame modules. Each spoke typically extends radially from the outer ring through a strut in the gaspath to an inner ring supporting the bearing casing. Typically, mounting pads and multiple bolts with shim spacers are used to attach the inner end of each spoke to the inner ring and adjust the position of the inner ring relative to the outer ring. The use of machined pads/spacers adds to the final stack-up accumulation, increases the engine part count and adds complexity to the overall assembly.